ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.D. Damon
Ryan James Damon (born August 8, 1984), who is currently going by the ring name of J.D. Damon, is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Omega Wrestling Alliance competing on their Kingdom brand. Early Life Ryan Damon was born in Cardiff, Wales on August 8, 1984 to George Damon, a CEO of a finance company, and Elizabeth Damon (née Hughes), a high school chemistry teacher. He is the second oldest of three brothers: Daniel and Sean. Professional wrestling career 'Renegade Wrestling Organization' Damon would begin his professional wrestling career training under wrestling legends Kaotic and Phoenix, who also ran a promotion known as the Renegade Wrestling Organization (RWO). Damon would make his debut during the Summer of 2004 under the name Ryan Ramone, which would stick with him for the majority of his professional wrestling career. He was immediately thrown into a tournament to crown the inaugural RWO Television Champion, the company's secondary championship. Ramone would end up making it to the finals to face The Wiz in a Ladder match to crown the first champion, but was unfortunately defeated. The company would end up going into a financial downward spiral, until finally Game420, the owner of the Expicit Wrestling Organization (EWO), appeared on RWO television announcing that he had purchased RWO's assets and RWO would be no more. 'Explicit Wrestling Organization' After Game420's purchase of EWO, he brought in the majority of the RWO wrestlers. However, Ramone would be sidelined with a shoulder injury he had sustained during the Ladder match against The Wiz for two months. Finally, in September of 2004, Ramone would make his EWO debut as the third member of a new stable known as the Catalyst Revolution, alongside Riven and "Double S" Steve Simons. Ramone and Riven would eventually challenge the New Wave (Scott Moore and Sean Atkins) to a Tag Team Ladder match for the EWO Tag Team Championship. The team of Ramone and Riven would pick up the victory, and go down as the final Tag Team Champions in EWO as the company would soon declare bankrupt and shut its doors. 'Independent Underground Wrestling' Ramone and Riven would end up appearing on an episode of IUW's weekly show, Disorder, with the EWO Tag Team Championship around their waists. This would cause a lot of tension between the company that eventually purchased the assets of EWO and IUW management. Ramone and Riven would appear claiming to be the only true tag team champions in professional wrestling. This would cause a match to be announced; a Triple Threat Tag Team Turmoil match pitting The Catalyst Revolution against Black Death (Demon and Lazarus) and then-reigning IUW Tag Team Champions, Kaotic and The Vigilante. Demon and Lazarus would end up winning the match and unifying the two championships. Riven would end up leaving the company over a contract dispute, forcing Ramone to fend for himself. With no direction whatsoever from IUW management and the creative team, Ramone would float around the mid-card being fed to the bigger IUW names. During this time, Ramone would end up entering into a feud against his very own cousin, Toni Ramone. The two cousins would end up settling their during a match in November of 2004, in which Ramone would finally pick up a victory in IUW. After this, Ramone would end up entering into a rivalry along with Adam LaRue, "Double S" Steve Simons, and Jay Quinlan, collectively known as Team X-Tech, against Jason Houston, Fraksyre, Kevin Gerards, and Lazarus, known as Team UltraViolence. The two teams, despite their dislike for one another, would end up facing one another at Our Time 5 in a Civil War Games match in which both the IUW X-Tech and UltaViolence Championships were both on the line. Jason Houston would eventually win the entire match along with becoming the new IUW UltaViolence Champion. Shortly after this match, Ramone would leave the company over creative differences. 'Cutting Edge Wrestling' The following week later, Ramone would debut with Cutting Edge Wrestling (CEW). He would immediately be placed in the lower mid-card fighting over both the CEW Cutting Edge Championship and CEW International Championship, which he would not win either championship. Ramone would hang around the bottom of the ladder for many months, mostly being fed to the main event level wrestlers. Finally, after many months of pure frustration, Ramone would enter into a feud with on-screen CEW owner, Game 420. Adopting the moniker of "Mr. Cutting Edge," Ramone would spend the next several weeks leading up to Cutting Edge Countdown in August of 2006 making Game 420's life a living hell. From taking over Game's personal office as his own to making outlandish purchases using Game's company credit cards, he would do whatever it took to have Game 420 come out of retirement to face him in a match. Ramone would eventually get his wish as the two would face one another at Cutting Edge Countdown in a singles match, which Ramone would end up losing. This would be the final show for the promotion as much like other wrestling promotions during this time, it too would close its doors. 'Return to IUW' 'The Blood Brothers' After spending the next few months at home, Ramone would eventually re-sign with IUW. Ramone would return by joining fores with his real life cousin, Toni Ramone, to form the tag team known as the Blood Brothers. The duo would immediately become a force to be reckoned with as they were immediately placed into contention for the IUW Tag Team Championship. At the February 2007 pay-per-view event, the Underground Anniversary, the Ramon cousins, collectively known as the Blood Brothers, defeated "Double S" Steve Simons and Kaotic to win the tag team championship. The duo would rule the entire tag team division, defeating every team that was put in their way. Finally, during the summer of 2007, the Blood Brothers, who were the only remaining tag team within the company, threw the championship belts into a trash can and lit it on fire. The duo broke up when Ryan Ramone left the company once again. 'Controversial Wrestling Federation' 'The Problem Solver' Ramone would end up signing a multi-year contract with the Controversial Wrestling Federation (CWF) in September of 2007 after his contract with IUW ended. He would end up debuting as the "problem solver" that Alyoyo had been talking about for weeks during his battle against CWF World Tag Team Champions, Entertainment Redefined (Kris Style and John Austin). Ramone and Alyoyo, known collectively as Blood & Wine, would end up challenging Style and Austin for their championship, but unfortunately came up on the losing end. This would be Alyoyo's final appearance in a wrestling ring as he would retire shortly after this match. Ramone would end up taking a couple of months off to rehabilitate some nagging injuries. 'North Atlantic Champion' Ramone would returning on October 31, 2007 at the Malevolence pay-per-view event during the annual Anarchy Brawl (a battle royal where the winner would challenge for the CWF World Heavyweight Championship at UnRestricted); the match was eventually won by Vittorio Stamos. Immediately after, Ramone entered into a feud against John Austin to determine the new number one contender for the CWF North Atlantic Championship. The two would battle each other off and on for weeks leading into the new year, until finally Ramone would pick up the victory over Austin to earn a guaranteed shot at the North Atlantic Championship. A month later, Ramone would challenge Phil Bagwell for the North Atlantic Championship and finally win his first singles title in his wrestling career. That same night during the main event, Ramone, along with Xarlos Angeles, Adam LaRue, and Bomber, would come out to interfere; in an attempt to cost Shujinko Hamasaki the match. The new group known as the Hollywood Takeover Project would attempt to wage war on the company. Unfortunately, the group started dwindling down in numbers almost immediately. Bomber would end up being sidelined with a severe injury and Adam LaRue was busy with other commitments. Ramone would continue to defend and retain the North Atlantic Championship throughout the year into the Summber of 2008. Ramone's former tag team partner, Riven, would end up debuting in the CWF and immediately challenged for Ramone's championship. The two former partners would attempt to get under the other's skin week in and week out, until finally Riven challenged and defeated Ramone for the North Atlantic Championship. Riven would almost immediately become inactive with the company and dropped the championship to Shane Simpson. Originally Ramone was to challenge Riven for the title at that year's UnRestriced event and win back the title, but those plans were scrapped. During this time, Ramone would also take on a backstage role with the CWF as an executive and a member of their creative team. He would hold on to his backstage position on top of being an in-ring performer for only four short weeks before he walked out on the company due to creative differences with other members of management. 'Return to CWF' Ramone would not be seen again in a CWF ring for nearly five years as he would step away from the entire industry as a whole. Ramone would finally return to enter a rivalry with rising star Joe Burden. The feud would end up getting quite personal as Burden's real life sister, Lily Edwards, would enter the mix on Ramone's side. The duo would get under the skin of Joe Burden for the weeks to come before it finally culminated in a match between Ramone and Burden. Ramone would pick up the victory with inference from Lily Edwards. Ramone would continue dominating the ranks of the CWF as well as starting to become more aggressive and violent during this matches, usually violently attacking his opponents after matches. This new version of Ramone, now with shorter hair and wearing nontraditional ring attire of combat boots and ripped up jeans, would eventually challenge Zach Bryant for the CWF No Holds Barred Championship. Ramone and Lily Edwards, now dubbed as the CWF power couple, would do whatever it took to make sure that Ramone would walk away with the victory and the No Holds Barred Championship around his waist. However, in the end, it was Zach Bryant who Powerbombed Ramone through a flaming table to retain his championship. 'Return of the Hollywood Takeover Project' After Ramone's unfortunate loss to Zach Bryant a week prior, he came out during a live broadcast of Annihilation to introduce the return of his real life best friend and former partner, Xarlos. The two would continue where they left off many years ago with attempting a takeover of sorts. CWF rookie, Zach Fame, would eventually join the Hollywood Takeover Project in their dominance over the rest of the CWF roster. However, Fame's alliance with Ramone and Xarlos would not last long, as he was violently ejected from the group by his former stablemates. This would result in Ramone feuding with Fame for the next two months with Ramone picking up the first victory and Fame picking up a victory at Malevolence 2013 to determine the final entrant in that year's Anarchy Brawl. The following week on Annihilation, Ramone and Xarlos would form an alliance with CWF on-screen owner, Travis Alloy, and CWF World Heavyweight Champion Cecil Massie. This new alliance would be dubbed The Authority as they attempted to run the entire company into the ground. Many of the CWF roster members were none too pleased with The Authority's intentions as one roster member, Insane Shane, would be very vocal regarding this alliance. However, tensions within The Authority would begin as Ramone felt that he should be higher on the shows than he was. This ended up with Ramone challenging his fellow stablemate Cecil Massie to a World Heavyweight Championship match at the final show of the year, Deception. During their match, everyone realized that this entire feud was a hoax to fool the rest of the company and their fans, as Ramone willingly laid down for Massie after a "finger poke of doom." As the entire Authority celebrated in the center of the ring, Insane Shane ran down to attack all four members and hold the World Heavyweight Championship over the fallen Authority. This would be the final show for the company, as the investors who held stakes within the company would pull out of the company. This would be the unfortunate demise of the Controversial Wrestling Federation. During this time, CWF's only competition, Cutting Edge Wrestling (CEW), would also shut their doors as CEW owner, Game 420, would once again final bankruptcy with the company. 'MERGE Pro Wrestling' With nobody willing to purchase the assets of either CWF or CEW, Ramone and Xarlos would put their life savings together and purchase both companies. However, instead of operating under the CWF or CEW banner, they decided to merge the two companies as one entity, known as MERGE Pro Wrestling, or simply MERGE Pro. This would see them take over many of the contracts of both CWF and CEW competitors as well as all of the video libraries, championship belts, trademarks, etc. Finally, the Hollywood Takeover Project would rule the entire wrestling world as we knew it. MERGE Pro would debut in February of 2014 with Ramone and Xarlos announcing a tournament to determine the inaugural MERGE Pro World Champion. However, the company would only be around for a short three months before Ramone and Xarlos decided it would be in everyone's best interest to shut down. The main reason behind this was due to the lack of interest with the company's in-ring talent. Ramone would take a two year hiatus from the world of professional wrestling before finally announcing his return 'Elite Answers Wrestling' Showdown (March 2015 - July 2015) On Monday March 16, 2015, Ryan Ramone, now wrestling under the name J.D. Damon, signed a multi-year contract with the company's top executives to wrestle for Elite Answers Wrestling on their Showdown brand. J.D. Damon made his EAW debut by defeating El Landerson during a pre-show match on the March 28, 2015 edition of Showdown. Later that night, Damon attacked backstage interviewer Pierre McGuire during a scheduled interview. On the April 4, 2015 broadcast of Showdown, it was announced that Damon would compete in a Fatal Four-Way Grand Rampage qualifying match on the following week's episode of Showdown. Damon was unsuccessful in securing a spot in the 2015 Grand Rampage match on the April 11, 2015 broadcast of Showdown as Troy Archello pinned El Landerson to win. Later on in the broadcast, Damon was attacked by an unknown assailant in the backstage area. Damon teamed up with his assailant, Alistair Murray, on the May 2, 2015 broadcast of Showdown in a match against then-Interwire Champion, Zach Genesis, and then-Vixens Champion, Tarah Nova, collectively known as Team Freaks. Murray was pinned by Nova to cost his team the match. After the match, Damon brutally attacked Murray taking his frustrations out on his attacker and ending his in-ring career. After a few weeks of being forced into failed tag team matches with various members of the EAW roster, Damon finally picked up a victory against the recently signed Salot on the June 6, 2015 edition of Showdown. Later on in the show, EAW New Breed Champion Stark came out to the ring to hand pick his opponent from the Showdown roster to be involved in the Fatal Four-Way Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride Eight. Before he could handpick his choice, Damon stormed out to the ring and demanded that Stark choose him after being put into a Crossface submission. The weeks leading up to their match at Pain For Pride, all four men would make sure that they made the other's lives an absolute living hell. On June 28, 2015 at Pain For Pride Eight, TLA would defeat Damon, Stark, and Charlie Scene in the Fatal Four-Way Ultimate X match to become the new EAW New Breed Champion. Voltage (July 2015 - September 2017) On the July 6, 2015 edition of Battleground, J.D. Damon was drafted from the Showdown brand to the Voltage brand. The following week on Voltage, Damon took part in a Fatal Four-Way match against The Pizza Boy, Superior Quality 85, and Liam Catterson to determine a number one contender for the EAW Pure Championship. Despite suffering from an injured shoulder from his Ultimate X match at Pain for Pride, Damon went through with the match, however, he was not victorious. Damon would further injure his shoulder and took a two month hiatus to rehabilitate it. Pure Champion In early September, Damon would take to the social media website, Twitter, to announce his return to EAW. Voltage General Manager, Ashten Cross, announced an eight-man single elimination tournament to determine the number one contender for the EAW Pure Championship; the winner would face the current champion, Aren Mstislav, at Shock Value for the title. Damon defeated Valiente Wyvern in a quarter-final match on the October 4, 2015 Voltage. He would defeat Zayn Christ during the semi-finals on October 11, 2015, and finally Damon defeated Liam Catterson, with the help of outside interferance from Aren Mstislav, on October 18, 2015 to win the Pure Tournament and become the new number one contender. The following week, Damon and his opponent at Shock Value, Aren Mstislav, were interviewed by WWEFan discussing the tournament and their upcoming championship match. Surprisingly the interview ended with Damon walking out on both men. On the November 1, 2015 Voltage, Ashten Cross booked both Damon and Mstislav in an Extreme Rules Non-Title Tag Team match against the EAW Unified Tag Team Champions, Y2Impact and Heart Break Gal. The end saw Damon betray his tag team partner for the night when he attacked Mstislav's knee with a steel pipe, attempting to injure him to get the upper hand heading into their match at Shock Value.. Damon then attempted to walk out of the match, but was tossed back into the ring by Heart Break Gal and was assaulted with a steel chain around his throat. The Mercenaries then pinned both Damon and Mstislav simultaneously to pick up the victory. A week later, Damon lost a match to Jameson Royale when Mstislav attacked Damon with his crutch. The two rivals would finally battle it out in a pure wrestling match at Shock Value for the EAW Pure Championship. Damon would win the match after hitting Aren with his finishing move, Death By Damon, to become the new EAW Pure Champion.Two weeks after winning the Pure Championship, Damon started scouting the top contenders for his championship. On the December 6, 2015 edition of Voltage, Damon teamed up with Kenny Drake in a tag team match against the team of Aren Mstislav and Liam Catterson. The end of the match saw an exhausted and beaten Damon look to his corner to tag in Drake, however, he was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was standing on the outside of the ring smoking a cigarette. This caused them the match. The following week, Damon would come out to the ring and do guest commentary for Kenny Drake's match on Voltage. The end of the match saw Damon brutally attack Drake with the Pure Championship belt, with Damon standing over Drake's beaten and bloodied body. At the 2015 End of Year Awards show, Damon successfully defended the Pure Championship against Kenny Drake by submission. On January 1, 2016, the 2016 bracket for the King of Elite tournament was announced. Various Elitists from all three brands were announced for the tournament, including J.D. Damon. On the first Voltage of the year on January 3, Damon defeated the returning Troy Archello in a King of Elite first round match and Erebus Jennings in a quarter-final match. Gabriel Eden would end up defeating Damon in the Voltage semi-final match. A week later, Damon was brutually attacked by Kenny Drake, leaving Damon beaten and battered. The following week on Voltage, Damon would have Drake admitted to a psychiatric hospital due to constantly hearing voices in his head, hoping to get rid of Drake once and for all. Two weeks later, Drake was released from the psychiatric hospital, and challenged Damon to a re-match from the End of Year Awards show at the upcoming Voltage supershow, Fighting Spirit II, for the Pure Championship. On March 6, 2016, Damon successfully retained the Pure Championship for a second time against Kenny Drake after a grueling match. The following week, Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross announced the matches for the annual Gold Rush Tournament to determine who will challenge for the Answers World Championship at the 2016 Grand Rampage. In the first round match, Damon lost to Carson Ramsay. The following week, Damon would seek revenge on Ramsay during his second round match after he beat him viciously. It was announced later that week that Damon would be forced to put the Pure Championship on the line against Carson Ramsay at Reckless Wiring. At the event, it was determined by the EAW Universe that the two would face off in a Dog Collar match for the championship. Ramsay would end up defeating Damon to become the new EAW Pure Champion. After losing the Pure Championship, Damon went on an unfortunate losing streak as he would be defeated in some fashion by every single person put in front of him. Not only that, but the new team of Carson Ramsay and Kenny Drake would continue to be thorns in Damon's side. Damon decided to finally put an end to Kenny once and for all, or at least attempt to. The two foes would battle it out in a brutal and bloody Death Match on a special edition of Voltage entitled Chaos. The two pulled out all the stops against the other, but in the end it was Drake who would finally defeat Damon by submission. 'The Wolvesden' . Two weeks later, Damon would qualify for the annual 24/7 Battle Royal at Pain for Pride 9. Damon would be one of the final seven competitors in the match before being eliminated by both Nico Borg and the eventual winner, Christian Locke. The following week on the final episode of Battleground during the 2016 Draft Show, Damon teamed up with Christian Locke and scored a victory over Carson Ramsay and Kenny Drake, after Damon pulled Ramsay's tights and used the ring ropes for leverage. After the show on EAW.com, it was announced that Damon would retain his spot on the Voltage roster during the annual EAW Brand Draft. The following week on Voltage, Carson Ramsay and Kenny Drake would call out Damon publicly in the middle of the ring. However, things did not go as Ramsay had planned, as Drake would end up turning on his former partner and aligning himself with Damon calling themselves The Wolvesden. Two weeks later on Voltage, Damon participated in a Championship Scramble match to determine the new EAW Hardcore Champion. Nathan Fiora would be the eventual winner, beating five others including Damon. Damon would start making only sporadic appearances with the company for the next few months before he was eventually released from his contract as an EAW wrestler for no-showing events. ''' Assistant to the General Manager' On April 24, 2017, Damon worked out his differences with EAW management and signed a new contract. He made his return on the April 30, 2017 episode of Voltage losing to the then-EAW Champion, Drastik. The following week, Damon would pick up the winner over Voltage newcomer Alpha Carter. The following weeks to come, Damon would go on an unfortunate losing streak. Damon would even be left off of Pain for Pride 10. The week following Pain for Pride, it was announced that the new Voltage General Manager was none other than Damon's former partner in Wolvesden, Kenny Drake. Kenny ended up hiring Damon as his personal assistant to assist him with the day-to-day operations of running Voltage. On Monday September 11, 2017, Damon requested and was granted his release from the EAW. '''Omega Wrestling Alliance' On July 12, 2018, it was announced on the official Omega Wrestling Alliance Twitter account that Damon had signed a multi-year contract with the company. Kingdom Damon made his OWA debut on the July 15,2018 episode of Kingdom by hopping over the barricade and assisting fellow Wolvesden member Kenny Drake in his match against Carlos Rosso, thus re-aligning with Drake and the rest of Wolvesden. Personal Life Damon has been a fan of professional wrestling since he was five years old, when he attended a live wrestling event and decided to become professional wrestler at the age twelve. He is the first cousin of retired professional wrestler Antoni Ramone. Damon is an avid New England sports fan. He holds season tickets for both the MLB team, the Boston Red Sox, and the NFL team, the New England Patriots. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''DBD - Death By Damon'' – (Muscle Buster) -- 2015-present **''Silencing the Critics'' – (Arm Trap Crossface ) -- 2015-present *'Signature moves' **Belly-to-Belly Suplex **''Bloody Sunday'' -- (Lifting Single Underhook DDT) **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **''Chaos Theory'' – (Straight Jacket Scoop Brainbuster ) **''Chaos Theory: Part Deux – (Cross-Legged Fisherman Buster ) **Discus Elbow Smash **Diving Moonsault **Double Underhook DDT **Dragon Sleeper, sometimes while applying bodyscissors **Dragon Suplex **European Uppercut **''Fall from Grace -- (Diving Double Foot Stomp) **Figure Four Leglock **Fisherman's Suplex **Multiple kick variations ***''The Collapse'' – (Springboard Roundhouse) ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***''Epic Kick – '(Superkick ) ***''Murder Kick – ''(Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent) ***''Sin Kick – ''(Shining Wizard) **Samoan Drop **''Spine Breaker (Jumping Double Knee Backbreaker) **Springboard clothesline **''Welcome to Hollywood'' (Swinging Reverse STO , sometimes into the turnbuckles) *'Managers' **Chanel Ramsey **Lily Edwards **'Niki Khan *'Nicknames' **'"Corporate Damon" **"The Elite" **"The Epic" **"The God of War" **"The Lost Prophet" **"Mr. Cutting Edge" **"The Purist" **'"The Ultimate Disharmony"' **"The Wolf God" *'Entrance themes' **"I'm Not Jesus" by Apocalyptica feat. Corey Taylor (EAW; March 28, 2015 - July 6, 2015) **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xhubIqV1CI "Love The Way You Hate Me"] by Like A Storm (EAW / OWA; July 6, 2015 - September 10, 2017; July 12, 2018 - Present) **"Beast" by Nico Vega (EAW; July 24, 2016 - January 12, 2017) - Used while a member of Wolvesden **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8sDp65dyeA "Natural Born Killaz"] by Dr. Dre feat. Ice Cube (EAW / OWA; January 12, 2017 - April 1, 2017; July 15, 2018 -Present) - Used while a member of Wolvesden' Championships & Accomplishments * Controversial Wrestling Federation ** CWF North Atlantic Champion (1 time) * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Pure Champion (1 time) ** Pure Title #1 Contender's Tournament winner (2015) ** Most Valuable Elitist awards *** Beef of the Week (2 times) *** Champion of the Week (2 times) *** Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) *** Promoer of the Week (2 times) *** Rising Star of the Week (1 time) * Explicit Wrestling Organization ** EWO Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Riven * Independent Underground Wrestling ** IUW Unified Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Toni Ramone *** IUW Feud of the Month w/ Toni Ramone (November 2004) External Links * J.D. Damon's profile on OWA.com * J.D. Damon on Twitter Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:People from California Category:OWA Category:OWA Alphas Category:OWA Kingdom